Those Green Eyes: A Jily Fanfiction
by HufflepuffAsh
Summary: A Jily Fanfiction following their final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5f10442938a478cdeccb65766f85086"emspan style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: large;"This story can also be found on my Wattpad, hogwartsbnm under the same title, span style="text-decoration: underline;"Those Green/span/spanspan style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: large;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"/span/spanspan style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: large;"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f10442938a478cdeccb65766f85086"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f10442938a478cdeccb65766f85086"It was the final year at Hogwarts for James and Lily, the new Head Boy and Head Girl. Lily had just arrived to Platform 9 ¾ and was looking for James when someone placed their hands over her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55309328006055d38ee11661bd940ddb"James leaned in close and whispered, "I've missed seeing those lovely green eyes of yours... I just couldn't get them out of my head..." His voice gave Lily chills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10ae65d2dccceb79831866a8e8b6a09"She turned around and grabbed his messy black hair. "Oh, James, it's been so long since we've seen each other!" She sank into his open arms and buried herself in his warmth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1cbcb87f825a4b8a1885ee01899ee6"James smiled down at her tenderly, then looked at the clock and exclaimed, "It's nearly 11 o'clock! We'll need to go in and give the prefects instructions... and then... we'll have the compartment all to ourselves." He grinned. "Evans, this year we're going to spend as much time together as possible. I'm going to make sure of it." With that, James pulled Lily onto the train./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf8dfbc5f152d2048bd280b3dab2360"*****************************************************************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="087bfbb06aaec4ecdd98677ab42d63ea"Once Lily and James were settled into the compartment, and the prefects had left, they were alone. Lily looked at James and found that he was looking straight at her. She blushed and turned to look out the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48890d1db99d7a756de4112aee6a61a0""James.." she began. "What's going to happen when this year at Hogwarts? Where will we - uh, I - go? What hap-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea8d6f22a26880c203c854040cf1f80"In a fiercely protective voice, James said, "Lily, don't worry. As long as we're together, we'll be okay. I'll be right there..." his voice trailed off, seeing Lily's face. Her mouth was slightly open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8319975905c8ef0b93595df5d29fabc0""Did I say something wrong?" James asked. Lily shook her head. "It's just that.. you've never called me Lily before. It's always Evans. Only Evans. I.. um... it just feels nice to hear, you know.." She looked away and turned a violent shade of red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5887d618b24078b8656ddc95c47e9dd"James smiled with a smile that lit up his whole face. He said softly, "Evans, you'll always be my girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled into the station and Lily stood up quickly. "Well, I'll see you in a bit!" she said to James.

"Woah, woah, wait just one second, Evans..." he whispered, pulling her back onto his lap softly.

"James, they'll see us!" Lily exclaimed, anxiously glancing out the window. James smiled at Lily and stroked her hair.

"Let them."

He looked into her startling green eyes and she couldn't help but melt under his glance. Their lips met as if they were made for each other...

Severus Snape was walking up and down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, alone. He had watched everyone get off the train and make their way off the platform, with the exception of two people - Lily, and... James Potter. He sneered at the thought of that pathetic excuse for a person. He didn't deserve Lily. He was a weasel, a prick, a...

Creeeeeak.

Snape froze, and as slowly as possible, turned to the side and saw Lily and James in the compartment next to him, bouncing on the seat, dancing, and laughing together, as if they had all the time in the world. He backed away, quickly turning red and breathing heavily. He knew there wasn't much time until the train had to return back to London, and James Potter definitely didn't deserve to return to Hogwarts and flaunt his status as Head Boy. Snape raised his wand…

Lily no longer cared that they were sitting in a place where anyone could see. She didn't care that she was Head Girl. At that moment, nothing mattered except the one person in front of her, with his unkempt dark hair – he _never_ brushed it – and crooked, wire-rimmed glasses… When they were together, they weren't two separate people. They were one soul, as corny as it may have seemed. James' eyes twinkled mischievously and she laughed to herself – he would never stop bothering her, but she loved him. As they held each other closely, she regretted the years of fighting and bickering – because now she knew. James was the one.

Just then, James sat up suddenly, quietly drew out his wand and tightened his grasp on Lily, who was shaken out of her trance.

"Evans, do you hear something?" He breathed into her ear. She softly turned and gasped. Severus was staring at them angrily through the window and before either of them could do anything, he raised his wand and yelled, " _Colloportus_!" and muttered some other indecipherable spells under his breath before running out. James covered Lily with his body and shouted back spells, but it was too late.

"James, what happened? There's no damage or anything like that, what did he do?!" Lily cried, throwing out her hand to meet James'. He looked around and rubbed her palm.

"I don't know, but we have to stay together. Let's get out of here, okay?"

James walked towards the door and pulled on the handle, but it didn't slide open like usual. Lily came over and tried with him, but still nothing.

" _Alohomora_ ," Lily said, pointing her wand at the door. She pulled as hard as she could but it was still shut tight. That was rather odd – _alohomora_ was usually able to open doors that had been locked with _colloportus_. She shook her head. She didn't like the 'new' Sev – she wanted her old friend back. Why would he do this to her?

James fired spell after spell at the locked door in frustration, to no avail. Lily looked around the compartment nervously.

"What do we do now? The train probably isn't going to stay at the platform much longer…" Lily said worriedly. "We're Head Boy and Head Girl, James!"

As if on cue, an announcement came from overhead – _"All witches and wizards should have exited the train. The Hogwarts Express will begin its journey back to London in just five minutes. Again, all witches and wizards, please exit the train if you have not already done so."_

James and Lily looked at each other and exhaled shakily.

"Evans, I don't know about you, but I don't fancy spending my final year at Hogwarts with my parents…" Lily shook her head.

"Don't even say that, alright? If we're together, there has to be a way. I'm sure of it."

They rushed into each other's arms just as another announcement came on – " _Four minutes until departure."_


End file.
